Scream 4: Final Cut
by Crazy About Survivor
Summary: The final chapter of the Scream series culminates here! As Sydney and friends fight one last time to stay alive, a dark and deep family secret resurfaces its ugly head. Blood is shed in the conclusion to the series! R&R is always appreciated : Thanks
1. Chapter 1: GHOST FACE

Scream 4

The final cut

**After scream 3" **

Sydney Prescott

Dewey Riley

Sarah weathers (gale's Sister)

Trisha Rosenberg

Gale weathers

Candy wills

Bobby James

**Gales walked out to the front table in her kitchen and stared out side gazing at the moon light. She sat down with her drink and started to write. Her title of her book was not yet made; she couldn't find any name for it. "Hmm" gale said under her breath. She went to her room and turned off all the lights. **

**Then a she heard a glass break. Gale got up and placed her feet slightly of her bed but not yet touching the ground. She pulled out a massive knife out of her shelf and slowly took a little look shimmying across the wall. All she could see was a small shadow creeping across her apartment floor. "Damn you" said Gale. She got up and creaked down the hallway. Then the killer looked straight in her eyes and whipped his knife at her. She used a heavy book to block the knife and she hit him back with the book. "Get off me" said gale. She pushed the person that was dressed in the killer's suit of the past killers off her. Gale ran to her door and ran down the hallway screaming for help. "Someone help me" said Gale. The killer slowed down the threw the knife at her back. Gale instantly fell on to the ground. She could fell the knife go through her flesh as she tried to pull it out. "Gale" said the ghost face.**

"**Put this in our books" said the killer and stabbed her in the chest and threw her down the elevator shaft. She broke threw the window of the elevator coming up and broke into the elevator. **

**Earlier that week … **

**Sidney Prescott went inside of her cottage home and went to her backyard playing with her dog. She went inside and picked up the phone and called Sarah Weathers on the phone. "Hello" said Sarah on the other side. Sidney started to talk, but before she did she heard Sarah sniffing. "What's wrong" asked Sidney. "Martha was killed yesterday" said Sarah. "Martha Meeks" asked Sidney with tears coming out of her eyes. "Yes, and they said that she was cut in half and hanged in different parts of her house" said Sarah. Sidney turned on the news and saw the pictures of Martha in her house. Sidney was gazing at the TV and the door opened.**

**Sidney quickly snapped out of her gazing and looked at the door. She slowly walked next to the door and saw a man holding a package with her name on it. "Hello" said Sidney. "Good Morning Mrs., I got a package for you" said the mail man. Sidney dropped the box and walked outside with her coat. She stopped and thought to her self, how he know I lived by my self. Sidney ran to her car and went to the Dewey's house. She ran the door bell three times and Dewey's door opened. "Hi Sidney" said Gale. Holding on to Dewey. "You guys back from your honeymoon I guess" said Sidney tearing. "What's wrong? Asked Dewey. "Martha's Dead" said Sydney. **

"**What" said Gale in shock? "Martha Meeks" asked gale. "Yah" said Sydney. "Well why don't you stay here for a while and I called Sarah over for dinner" said Gale. "I already talked to her" said Sydney. "How did she take it" said Gale. "She's the one who told me" said Sydney. The door busted open and Trisha Came threw. "Hi Trisha" said Sydney. "It's been from high school" said Sydney. "Yah, I brought my friends Candy, and Billy, if that is okay" asked Trisha. "its okay said Gale. **

**Everyone looked around at the dinner table and said "So who is hungry" said Gale.**

"**I am" said Trisha. Gale suddenly Stopped and looked at the window. She stared at the person looking at her with a familiar mask on. The killer pulled out a knife and pointed it to Candy. Gale said no in her mind, knowing that if they find out the police will get involved in all of this mess. She gave the middle finger to the killer as it slowly walked off. "Gale what's wrong" said Sydney. "Nothing" said Gale. Only that there is someone is after her this time not Sydney.**

**TO BE Continued! **


	2. Chapter 2: the Mysterious Box?

**SCREAM 4**

**The Final Cut **

**Chapter 2 **

**If you haven't read Scream 4 ****- Final Cut, Chapter One, please read it first before this next chunk.**

**In Chapter One, Sydney Prescott was notified that her best friend's sister, Martha, had been killed. Gale Weathers realized that she was the probably next target of the killer after seeing him pointing at her through a window at a party. **

**Now….**

**Morning came and**** Sarah Weathers got up from bed and put on her clothes for work at the local TV station. (As Gale Weathers' sister, she had always been encouraged to be a TV reporter.) Gale walked into the room and sat down on Sarah's bed. Sarah turned her attention to her older sister, who was looking very nervous.**

"**I may not know what you've experienced over the past few years," started Sarah, "but I know something's wrong." Gale's eyes looked at Sarah with mystery.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Gale. **

"**I mean that you've seemed so scared for the past few hours," said Sarah. "I'm worried about you."**

"**It's nothing, really," said Gale, trying to draw attention away from herself. The only thing she had on her mind was keeping her **_**sister**_** safe. The less she knew, the better off she'd be…**

**Meanwhile, u****p the hills around the trees, depressed Sydney Prescott had returned home from a walk with her dog. When she opened the front door, she spotted the mysterious wrapped box that was given to her yesterday. She placed it on the coffee table.**

"**I still don't how that mailman knew where I lived and how he knew I lived by myself," said Sydney out loud to herself. She slowly began to open the package and inside noticed a series of pictures; they were of all the killers who had attacked her in the past! A lump developed in Sydney's throat as she took in the horror of the situation. Frantically rummaging through the box now, she stumbled upon a big scrapbook. When she opened it, she found herself face-to-face with endless photos of people who were the victims of those deadly rampages from the past three years. **

"**Oh my God…" **

**Dewey and Gale ****Weathers walked together to their meeting with Father Joseph at the church. After a short engagement, this was to be their final session before their wedding next Saturday.**

"**Good morning, Gale Weathers," said the priest.**

"**Good morning, Father," said Gale, hugging Father Joseph.**

"**Are you ready for the big day?" asked the Father.**

"**You bet!" said Dewey and Gale.**

**While Dewey and Gale were at the church, ****Trisha and Bobby had walked to the grand opening of a new local designer's clothing store. Excited, Trisha ran in ahead of her friend.**

"**I love this place!" squealed Trisha.**

"**Yah, I know you do," said Bobby with disgust.**

**Trisha ran to the Sale side of the store, Bobby in tow, and started to shop. When she held up one of the outfits in the mirror, she noticed someone with a mask staring at her from behind. Trisha quickly turned around, but no one was there.**

"**Did you just see that guy?" asked Trisha.**

"**What guy?" asked Bobby.**

"**The guy with the mask," said Trisha.**

**Sydney opened to the last page of the scrap book. It had no pictures on it. She looked more closely and began to feel sick to her stomach when she realized what was in front of her. Open spaces. Names? Dates of death? These were her friends! These were the names of her friends! Whoever had sent her this scrapbook had left all new spaces for Gale, Dewey, Sarah, Trisha, Bobby, Candy - and one big page with **_**her **_**name on it.**

"**He's back!" screamed Sydney. **

**Just then, ****the door to her house opened behind her. Sydney turned around.**

**TO BE continued…**

**Do you want to read more?**

**Please review….**

**Chapter 3 coming soon….**

**Thank you for waiting. **


	3. Chapter 3: Somethings Wrong

SCREAM 4

FINAL CUT

Chapter 3

"More and more surprises"!

Sydney turned around to see who was behind her. She smiled to see that her father was standing before her. She quickly kicked the box with the pictures under her chair. "Dad! What are you doing her"? asked Sydney. He hugged her and looked at her face. "I got a note in my mail" he said. Sydney started to hesitate and shake. "What did it say"? Her father dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out an envelope. She grabbed it out of his hand while a tear came down her face. "Who sent this to you"? asked Sydney. Her father shrugged his shoulders and told her to open it.

Trisha and Bobby quickly ran to their car after shopping. Rain started to pour down and her clothes were getting wet. Bobby stepped in the car and noticed an envelope on Trisha's seat. He picked it up and opened it. Trisha sat down and saw Bobby's eyes scared and moving fast. "What's wrong"? she asked. Bobby knew that Sydney's past is back to haunt her, starting with her friends. Trisha quickly grabbed it out of his shaking hands.

Dewey and Gale got back from their meeting at the church. Gale sat down beside Dewey and started to talk to him. "We have a lot of work ahead of us" said Gale. Dewey hugged her and she smiled. Their door bell rang and Gale answered the door. "Hey guys"! I found this note tapped to your door" said Sarah walking in. Gale looked at the note and opened it up in front of Sarah. Gale dropped the note on the ground and she fell to her knees. Sarah picked it up and gasped.

Chapter four Coming SOON!

Want to know what Happens next

Email me or reply requesting me to expand this project!

I am so happy with all your support!

-Michael


	4. Chapter 4: Piece's to the puzzle

SCREAM 4: Final Cut

Chapter 4

Sydney opened her letter to only find a picture of her house. Than more pictures of her taking showers. She didn't know what to say, her mind rushed with so many thoughts. "Dad, he's back, isn't he"? asked Sydney to her father. He looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder. Her phone started to beep and Sydney picked it up. "Hello" said Sydney. "Sydney? You have to come over as soon as you can" said Gale. "I'll be right there". Sydney's father grabbed all his stuff and drove away in the car with Sydney to Gale's house.

In the car Sydney thought back to all her friends that were killed. She thought that it was her time to go. She has been lucky for 3 years now. Her father looked over and asked if she wanted something to eat before they went to Gales. "No thank you" said Sydney crying. "You know, we will get through this" said her father driving. "Dad, I got a book that contained death dates of everyone" said Sydney. Sydney finally realized that through all these years that someone has been sending people to attack her. Now that everyone is dead, the person who started all of these attacks is finally going to handle Sydney himself. She was ready to fight...

Candy started to look at her nails and chew gum. She looked at her fish tank and fed her fish. She started to feel really hungry and walked down her house stairs to the kitchen. While eating a piece of cake, Candy heard a noise up in her room. "Hello"? asked Candy looking up to her room. "Mom"? Are you there"? asked Candy while walking up the stairs slowly. She started to shake while slowly tip-toeing up the wooden steps. She walked into her room and noticed an envelope on her bed. Candy opened the note and in it were all her fish dead. She pulled out a string with them all stuck to it.

Sarah answered the door and Sydney and her father walked in. Sarah mentioned that Gale got a letter with her picture drawn on it. Someone watched Gale while she was sleeping and drew a picture of her. Everyone took out there envelopes and showed each other. "It's happening again" said Sydney.

Is there a puzzle to this?

Wish to see more

Read\Reply email me

Thank you for all your support

Michael ;)


	5. Chapter 5: It's starting, Isn't it

SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT

Chapter 5

**Characters Introduced**

Sydney Prescott

Dewey Riley

Sarah Weathers

Trisha Rosenberg

Gale Weathers

Candy Wills

Bobby James

Mr.Prescott

After comparing each other's notes they got, Sydney told everyone to stop talking. "You guys. We are going to die, if none of us do anything about this" said Sydney. She started to cry and she sat on her seat. Sarah looked at Gale who was shopping vegetables looking scared. "Gale, don't worry, whoever is doing this will be stopped" said Sarah. Gale smiled and looked at Sarah who had no clue that the killer is after her and Gale.

Trisha and Bobby sat in their car in the pouring rain. They stared outside the windshield and started to think. "Are we going to die"? asked Trisha. Bobby hugged her and said no. Trisha knew he was just trying to let her know it's going to be okay. She opened her cell phone to call Candy who was crying on her bed. "Hello" said Candy. "Hey, what's wrong"? She asked. Candy explained that someone killed her fish and put it in an envelope. Trisha said she would right there and Bobby started the car.

After talking to Trisha on the phone Candy went to go take a shower. While getting into the shower, she heard a noise. Her bathroom door started to open. "Trisha"? asked Candy

Sydney went up to her father and started to talk. "Do you remember when mom used to take me to the park and you would always push me on the swing" Her father smiled and turned around to Sarah (who was playing scrabble with everyone). Sydney then asked another question. "Why didn't you tell me about my brother"? Fear came into his eyes...

Would like to read more?

Email\reply

I am now excepting peoples thoughts on who they want to survive or die??

It might change the outcome?!

tell me your thoughts, it could be in the story!


	6. Chapter 6: He's messing with us

**SCREAM: FINAL CUT**

**CHAPTER 6  
**

**"He's messing with us"**

**Characters left:**

**Sydney**

**Dewey**

**Sarah**

**Gale**

**Trisha**

**Candy**

**Bobby**

**Mr. Prescott**

Fear came into her father's eyes as he told her. Her father told her that he kept it from her because he didn't want their family secret out. Sydney started to look every direction and got very nervous. "What secret"? asked Sydney. Her father shook his head and put his hand on his mouth. "Your mom cheated on me" explained her father. Sydney didn't want to believe a word of it. Sarah came running in and handed Sydney the phone. "It's for you" said Sarah waiting. Sydney picked it up and heard a noise. Sydney dropped the phone and everyone surrounded her.

Candy started her shower and washed her hair. As she washed, the door to the bathroom opened. "Hello, who's there"? asked Candy. No one answered and Candy got real nervous. Through the curtains she could see a shadow. Candy was too scared to do anything. Slowly, she stepped to the other end of the tub. The shadow started move faster and closer to the curtain. She grabbed a razor and held it tight.

Gale and Dewey's wedding was coming soon, and there is a killer out. Gale didn't know what to do. She walked up to him and sat on his lap. "We are still getting married" said Gale. "No matter what". Dewey held her tight in a sweet embrace. She played with her ring on her finger and thought of her wedding. The lights of the house turned off and it was pitch black. Sarah screamed and everyone ran to her. She pointed to the back door and it was broken open. "Where is that bitch"? Screamed Sydney. Sarah locked the front door and walked towards her sister. "Where is he"? Asked Sarah.

Candy held her razor tight and before she could open the curtain. The shadow disappeared. Candy stepped out of the shower and fell to the ground when she looked at the mirror. Trisha and Bobby ran in and noticed that on the mirror it said

S.O.O.N "He's messing with us" said Trisha.

Would like to read more!

Email me or Reply

Thank you for the support!!


	7. Chapter 7: Too Late

SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT

Chapter 7

"Too Late"!

Candy and Trisha sat down stairs and Trisha explained that it will be okay. "Don't worry" said Trisha. Trisha said that everything would be okay. Candy hugged Trisha and she covered herself in the blankets. "Me and Bobby are going to go get food" said Trisha. "Would like any"? she asked. Candy nodded her head and asked for a diet coke. "We will be right back" said Bobby. Candy got all comfortable and started to watch TV.

Trisha and Bobby drove to a Burger place and asked for a diet pop for Candy. Their phone rang and Trisha picked it up. "Hello"! she answered. "Hi, it's Sarah, the killer might be in the house" said Sarah. "So make sure you don't come". "Get out of the house" said Trisha. Then Sarah's phone died off. Bobby looked at Trisha and asked who was on the phone. "It was Sarah, she said the killer is at there home" said Trisha. Trisha explained that they can't go because they might be killed.

Gale and Sarah lit up some candles around the house and looked around. "I don't think anyone is in the house" said Sarah. "Well, we did look everywhere" said Gale. Sydney ran into the living room crying because of her father. "Why didn't you tell me that"! screamed Sydney. Her father tried to get her attention, but she wouldn't listen. "I couldn't tell you that" said her father. "Tell her what" asked Gale. Sydney sat down and looked out the window. "Why don't you tell them Dad, huh, Tell them"! said Sydney tearing her eyes out.

Trisha and Bobby drove back Candy's home and Bobby said he had to go get gas. "Don't be too long" said Trisha. Bobby kissed her on the cheek and he drove off. Trisha walked inside and locked the door behind her. She walked to the steps of the stairs and called for Candy. "Hey, I got your food" screamed Trisha. No one answered to Trisha yelling. What she didn't notice is that Candy's now lifeless body was laying on the couch. with her eyes still open, looking up. Trisha turned around and her eyes started to tear.

Candy? wake up!!...Candy?

Would like to read More!

Email me or reply!

Thanks for reading!!

now I am accepting peoples thoughts on who they want to be killed or survive!

It might change the outcome!


	8. Chapter 8: The Body

**SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT**

**Chapter 8:**

**"The Body"**

Candy? Trisha ran towards Candy's body lying on the couch and she started to cry. Trisha noticed that a picture was on the coffee table. She opened the picture that was folded in half and saw that someone drew Candy dead on the couch and it said "Too Late". Trisha started to blame herself for taking too long. She ran to the phone and called 911. "Hello, this is 911, what's your emergency"? asked the police. "My friend, shes dead, I ..n.eed.. your..help" said Trisha crying. "Paramedics will be here soon" said the police. "They will look at the Body".

Sarah and Gale listened to Sydney and her father fight about her mother. The phone started to ring and Gale picked it up. Gale hanged up the phone and looked at everyone. "That was Trisha, Candy's dead" said Gale sitting down. "Oh my god" said Sarah. Sydney sat down on the couch and started to think. "The killer did it" said Sydney. Sarah started walk around the room fast and she started to chew her nails.

The paramedics took Candy's body away and everyone showed up at the hospital. The doctor talked to Trisha and the others and he said that she over dosed on her medical pills. "What, she was never sick" said Trisha. "When she came in here two days ago, she complained her head hurt" said The doctor. He explained that he gave her pills to use for her head, then she would come back for her results. She put too many in her water and it killed her.

Everyone sat in the waiting room and waited for the results of her test. "Do want anything to eat"? asked Gale to Trisha. "No, I am not hungry" replied Trisha. The doctor walked to everyone and they all stood up. "So, what did she have" ? asked Trisha. The doctor said the Candy had a brain shadow, which was cancer. "She would of died soon" said The doctor. "No need for guilt " he said.

Sarah started to cry on Gale's shoulder as she did too. Trisha walked to the morgue and and opened the white sheet that was covering Candy's body. Sydney walked in and saw her looking at the body. "It's not your fault" said Sydney hugging Trisha. "I should of been there to help her" said Trisha...

Would Like to read more

Email me or Reply!

Thanks for reading


	9. Chapter 9: Forever

**SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT  
**

**Chapter 9**

**"Forever"**

It has been two days since Candy's death and Trisha was finally feeling a little better. Sydney walked with Trisha too her house and they started to talk. "So, how you holding up"? asked Sydney. "You know, I feel much better today" said Trisha. "Let's hope it stays this way" said Trisha. Trisha asked how everyone else is doing and if they are okay. Syndey said yes and they went inside Trisha's house where everyone was having a little party before the funeral. All of Candy's relatives were there and everyone was sad. There was food everywhere and all of Candy's friends were there as well.

Sarah and Dewey welcomed Trisha back and they gave her a hug. "How are you doing"? asked Dewey. "I will live I suppose" said Trisha. Sydney held her cell phone and thought if she should call her father or not. After their fight, a lot of secrets were revealed about their families past. She put her phone in her pocket and walked off to the kitchen for a drink. Gale walked into the kitchen where Sydney was eating snacks and drinking. "I hate funerals, they are way to depressing" said Gale. "I have been to a lot" said Sydney.

Everyone walked outside and they all walked around the hole dug up in the cemetery. They were all caring pink roses because that was Candy's favorite. Father Joseph came to the ceremony and started to read about what people said about Candy. "She was a great friend and will always forever, be in our hearts" said Father Joseph. Trisha dropped her rose on the casket and whispered "Forever".

Would Like to Read more!

Email me or Reply!

Give suggestions !

Thanks for reading this chapter


	10. Chapter 10: Lies My Mother Told Me

**SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT**

**Chapter 10**

"**Lies my Mother Told Me"**

It has been a week since Candy's funeral and Sydney started to go back to school. She has been off for a long time because of everything that has happened in her life. Trisha and Sydney walked on Campus of the university and they started to talk about getting a dorm. "Why don't we split the cost"? Asked Trisha. Sydney smiled and answered back saying yes. "I am just so excited to get back to school" said Trisha. "I mean, you know. Because of everything that has happened" said Trisha. "I am just still a little nervous that he is still out there" said Sydney. Trisha held her books and went off to class. Sydney walked to the door that said Physiology 101 on it. She breathed in deeply and sat down at the desk.

After class, Sydney went to the library and researched under her mother's name. She came up on her mother's Bio and started to read. It said that her Mother was a local prostitute. Sydney started to get shocked as she read all the things about her Mom. She printed it all out and walked to her dorm room. Trisha's bags were there, but she wasn't. Sydney noticed that a piece of paper was folded on her bed. Sydney opened the paper, and on it said to look in the picture book. Sydney opened the picture book and saw Candy's picture glued in the book saying her death date. He was going to kill them in order of some puzzle!

Would like to read more...

Email or reply

Add your thoughts about my story

Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11: There's A Pattern

**SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT**

**Chapter 11**

**Characters Remaining **

Sydney

Trisha

Sarah

Dewey

Gale

Bobby

Mr.Prescott

Sydney called all her friends to meet at her dorm for a quick meeting. She was going to explain who might be next and how their is a pattern. Trisha walked into the door and noticed Sydney looking at a picture book. "What ya got there"? asked Trisha. Sydney showed her the book and noticed that Bobby would be next if the killer is following a pattern. Trisha started to think that she couldn't lose someone else close again.

Dewey and Bobby reached Sydney's dorm and they all started to talk about the list in order of deaths. "The killer is going to be here soon" said Sydney. The killer will come and kill everyone in this order of this pattern.

During the drive to Sydney's dorm, Sarah and Gale started to talk about if one of them gets hurt. Sarah explained that she doesn't want to die and that non of her friends will die anymore. Gale was hopping that the killer just gave up and never go after Sydney and everyone else. All of a sudden, the car they were driving flipped over on to the other side of the road. The car crashed upside down and it set on fire. When Sarah and Gale are still in the car.

Is Sydney's pattern Wrong?

Would Like to Read More

Email me or Reply!

Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12: Is he Alive ?

**SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT  
Chapter 12**

**"Is he alive"?**

Smoke blew up into the air as fire was bursting out of Gale's car. Sarah climbed out of the car and pulled out bleeding Gale.

"Wake up, please" screamed Sarah.

Gale still was knocked out from the crash. Sarah pulls herself up and dragged Gale across the road. The gravel scrapped her knees as she was bringing Gale away from the flaming car. Sarah and Gale rested on the grass and the car exploded out in the open. Sarah and gale flew back to the trees and they were both knocked out. Someone stepped out of the forest and walked up to the two girls lying on the ground. The person pulled out a knife.

Sydney waited and waited for Gale and Sarah to show up. Trisha sat on her bed and looked at the evidence of all the killings, dating back to the first year of Sydney's survival. Trisha started to notice something weird. Maybe a new pattern.

"Guys, I think I got something" said Trisha.

Gale finally woke up from the explosion and she looked beside her. She opened a paper folded in half with hand writing saying "look on the road". Gale thought what that meant and then she saw a body lying on the road. It looked like she hit him while flipping the car. Gale ran to the man lying on the floor and slowly placed her hands on his wrist. Sarah opened her eyes slowly and it was dark outside now. Sarah stood up and saw Gale touching the guy's wrist on the floor.

"Gale, don't" screamed Sarah.

The man got up and stabbed Gale in the chest. Sarah screamed no and started to cry as she watched her sister dying. The man cleaned the knife as gale's body dropped on the floor. The killer looked at Sarah and started to walk towards her. Sarah started to limp-run to the forest.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Who is going to die next?

Place your vote!

Sydney

Dewey

Sarah

Trisha

Gale

Bobby


	13. Chapter 13: BOOM!

SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT

Chapter 13

"BOOM"!

Sarah ran through the forest as the killer was catching up to her. Sarah hid behind a tree and held a piece of wood to smack the killer. He ran past the tree and she hit him across the face. Before she could see his face, she started to move. So, Sarah started to run to the main square of the town.

Sydney and Trisha read through to papers and Sydney started to notice what the killer was doing.

Trisha stood up and started to cry. Dewey and Bobby looked as well and were shocked. The door knocked and Sydney went to go answer it.

Sarah's feet started to get scraped from all the rocks and sharp objects on the ground. She panted all the way to the town square. She ran towards the stores and started to scream for help. She looked behind her, and the killer was running out of the forest. Sarah's blonde hair was all dirty from the forest and she face was too and all wet from tears. She broke into the closet store and ran to the phone.

When Sydney answered the door, she smiled to her friends walking down the hallway and noticed that someone left a note at her door. She brought it into the room and opened it up.

On it said

"BOOM"

Sydney didn't know what that mean, until she heard ticking.

Sydney's eyes opened wide and looked at her friends all staring at her like they all knew they were going to die. It was pure silence. Everyone knew what was going to happen in a few seconds. Sydney dropped the note and a tear fell down her cheek.

Tick...Tick...Tick BOOM!

The whole dorm exploded. And a big explosion killed many and pieces of wood fell on the ground and sirens went off. Fire bursting everywhere

There was no sign of people alive

TO BE CONTINUED!!

Who is going to survive?


	14. Chapter 14: Broken

SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT

Chapter 14

"Broken"

Fire was bursting everywhere out of what is left in the dorm room. Pieces of wood was falling everywhere and No one was around. Bodies buried under pieces of wood. Dogs barked at the explosion and sirens of police cars got closer. Sydney started to breathe again, under many pieces of wall and furniture. She was stuck, her leg trapped and broken under a table. She couldn't see anyone, only black, dark smoke. She started to scream for help, but no one was answering. She tried to push things of her, but nothing would budge.

"Please, someone help!" screamed Sydney. All of a sudden, a hand reached in her dark cave and pulled her out.

"Thank you so much" said Sydney looking at the person.

"Gale, you're still okay" Screamed Sydney.

Gale smiled as she pulled stuff of her legs and bandaged them up. Sydney and gale looked for more of their friends, but no one was answering. Then they heard coughing and they ran to the pile of wood. They pulled it off, and Trisha got up with bruises all over her body and a bloody cut on her head dripping down.

"Damn, that wasn't fun" said Trisha.

Sarah grabbed the phone and started to dial 911. Someone answered the phone and she started to talk quickly.

"My name is Sarah weathers and I am in this packing store on Paterson Street. Someone is trying to kill me, and I think he is trapping me in" said Sarah.

"Police will be there shortly for you" said the head police woman.

Sarah looked around at her surroundings and nothing was there. Except moving chains and papers flying everywhere. Then music started to play in the background. Sarah moved to the front door and noticed it was unlocked. Sarah started to shake and turned around slowly. When she turned the killer jumped on her and knocked them both down the stairs.

Sydney started to talk to the police that were showing up and talked to them of what happened. Police looked for more people that lived. The man said he found a body, and Trisha ran to the police. She was scared to see that Bobby was killed by the explosion. Gale Found dewey and she woke him up with a slap.

"Don't you die on me, we still have to get married" Said Gale crying.

Dewey started wake up.

Sarah lifted her body up and the killed slashed at her leg while she was getting up. Sarah kicked him off and ran to a room to lock herself in. The killer grabbed their knife and ran to her. Sarah opened the door and noticed it was a room full of windows. She ran and the killer grabbed her by the arm and threw her out one of the windows of the factory. He looked down and she had a 3 foot bar in her chest. She started to cough and moving around looking up at the broken window.


	15. Chapter 15: End Of Days

**SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT**

**Chapter 15**

**"End of Days"**

Sydney stepped behind the broken and burning chairs. She placed her head in her arms and started to cry. "It will never end" Sydney thought in her mind repeatedly. She had so many vivid dreams of this day. The killer coming back for one last thrill. "Cotton was just trying to help me when he was murdered, now all I have left is will to survive" said Sydney to Gale approaching her.

"Listen, everything will be okay" said Gale hugging Sydney, (finally not Sydney punching her)

Sydney rubbed the last tear falling down from her forlorn face and placed a smile where the frown was. Gale looked around hesitantly for Sarah to be around. "Did she make it to the dorm room before I had" Gale asked herself. Gale walked up to the crying Trisha by the police and asked if she have seen Sarah around.

"Sorry Gale, I haven't seen her yet, you don't think...?" noticed Trisha. Fear filled Gale's nervous eyes and she quickly ran to the forest where she left her. The stab wound that Gale had been too strong for her, pain was winning over her body. The once closed wound from dried blood was now opening from running. Her white shirt changed color instantly as she yelled for her sister.

Sarah looked to her chest where a pole was sticking through. Sarah knew that she was going to die if she didn't get it out. Sarah lifted her body from the pole as she screamed. Pain was too intense for her. Lifting her body she crawled to a corner and felt blood dripping down her legs. As Sarah cried she noticed a figure coming at her. She noticed who it was and it was dead quiet where she was. No more noises.

Gale looked everywhere for Sarah. Until she noticed that windows were broken from a factory store. She walked into the broken front door and noticed it looked like there was a struggle here. She pushed back her hair behind her ears and placed her shaking fingers on the pieces of glass to feel for blood. Then she found some, warm and slippery. Another tear came down in realization and her sister was dead. Blood was everywhere and glass. She couldn't have survived.

Sydney looked for Gale when they were putting Dewey in the Ambulance.

"Gale, where are you!" asked screaming Sydney.

Trisha ran towards her and remembered that Gale asked her where Sarah was.

"Sydney, she went after the killer" said Trisha in fear.

Sydney and Trisha ran past the police officers looking for more survivors of the dorm rooms and past the street.

Trisha and Sydney called out for Gales and Sarah's names to get an answer. No one was calling back. The street was shiny from all the rain and Sydney feel to the grass crying.

"We can't give up" said Trisha pulling her up.

Then behind them there was the killer running. Trisha noticed the killer approaching and she dragged Sydney up. The two girls ran to the nearest store that was meat packing industry. They ran through the front door and looked for a place to hide.

"Is that him" asked Trisha.



Sydney looked back and noticed the killer coming. She closed the door and the ghost face looked at her face to face through the window. She gave him the middle finger and they jetted to the stairs.

Sydney ran up the stairs and down a hallway to her left. She painted to the finish and looked behind her, Trisha wasn't there.

"Trisha, where are you?" asked Sydney.

Trisha had ran down the other hallway and into a room full of hanging meat. Cold and sticky against her cold shivering bare arms.

"Sydney!" asked Trisha.

As Trisha turned around she saw the killer looking for her around the meats.

Trisha hid behind one and started to get nervous.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. Chapter 16: The Final Cut Part One

**SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT**

**Chapter 16**

"The Final Cut (Part One)"

This is it, this final confrontation between the killer and Sydney. With only a few friends left, who will survive? who is the Killer? Here is a recap of the whole "Scream 4: Final cut" so the readers can understand what has happened and get a refreshed memory.

**RECAP: -**

**A year after the killings of scream 3, Sydney moved for away from everything to live anew life, but when a shocking TV news reports that Martha (Randy's sister) Was murdered. Sydney has all new friends and they are becoming targets of the new and final masked killer. This time, this killer is the leader of all the other killers in her past. The Killer starts stalking them, with notes, fake bodies and just plan stalking. His first victim was Trisha's friend Candy. Sadness and Rage took over Trisha. Sydney's father come back to help out after receiving a note from the killer saying it was from 'Sydney'. After more stalking, the killer finally attacked, first after Gale and Sarah when he made there car flip over off the road to explode with them in it. But, Sarah pulled Gale out before it exploded and they both lived. Meanwhile, Sydney called Bobby, Dewey, and Trisha for a meeting at her dorm room to share with them the pattern she has about the killer's killings and the book she received that contained the pictures of her friends and their death dates that dated that certain day. Sarah and Gale saw that a person was lying on the road where they crashed, Gale went to go look but got stabbed by the killer because that was the killer's trick. Sarah ran away and pushed through the outskirts of the towns Forest. Reaching the town, she hid in a department store from the killer. The killer found her, pushed her out a window and it stabbed her. later it was revealed that she was found alive again and her fate was given...yet! Meanwhile, Sydney and friends found a message at their door that said "BOOM!", then the hole dorm room exploded, leaving Bobby dead, and the other student dead and injured as well. Trisha and Sydney ran away when they noticed the killer after them. then by accident, they split, not being able to find each other. The killer took this an opportunity to attack Trisha.**

**Now, The remaining Friends, will fight for their lives to live, And stay tuned for the exciting conclusion that reveals and answers everything.**

Now

* * *

Sydney looked for Trisha down the hallway, but no one was their, not even the killer. She didn't know what to do. When she entered into another door that was in a room she went in. Bubble wrap blew everywhere from the open big window and her black hair moved in her face. She whipped it away and looked a little further. Then she saw all her friends bodies, Candy's, Bobby's and Sarah's, and then she noticed her mom's rotting corpse. She started to cry and then she noticed billy's mothers and Cottons. Then her old boyfriend Detective Kincaid with a slit throat. Also billy's and stew's bodies, in the other chair lying mickey's from two years ago. All their bodies were properly preserved with blood all over them. Sydney placed her hand on her mouth and started to cry. On the left big wooden table, there was picture's of Tatum's body in the garage door and picture's of Randy in the Camera mans van. The two tickets to the movies that the two students went to go see stab (From scream 2!) Sydney noticed a blanket against a bib wall. She pulled the dusty blanket off and noticed pictures of everyone of her friends plus her from 3 years ago. Tatum, Dewey, Gale, Cici, Casey, Maureen, Stew, billy. Some one was taking pictures of the killers killing people, that means they were sent by someone.

Trisha hid in between a rib cage of a cow hanging from the ceiling. She held her hand hard against her mouth to hid the breathing and panting. Her black hair stuck to the wet sticky meat as she started to gag from the smell of the rotting raw meat. The the lights started to burst with sparks. Trisha could only see around her every two seconds. whenever it didn't spark, it was pitch black. Before the light sparked again, Trisha looked around the meat. She thought she heard something, so she looked closer, than the light sparked for her to see, the killer was right front of her. Trisha screamed and ran to the exit door and kicked it open, she escaped to the stairs and ran up with the killer running right behind her. than Trisha saw Sydney in the room below her from the top window, Trisha screamed to get Sydney's attention. Trisha banged against the window screamed Sydney's name.

Sydney noticed Trisha and screamed and pointed behind her that the killer was behind her. Trisha turned around and the killer swung the knife at her. Trisha used her arm to block it and she kicked him in the nuts. "I am going to kick the shit out of you, bitch!" said Trisha. She started to punch the killer in the leg, then the killer grabbed the knife and slit her leg. Trisha stopped kicking and held her cut. Then he grabbed Trisha and stabbed her with the knife, a piece of sliver peaked through her back, The killer forced them both out of the window. Trisha and the killer both fell out of the window and fell to the ground.

Sydney saw them both laying on the ground. She walked slowly to Trisha and pulled her body over to the face side. Trisha lay on the ground, with her eyes open and she was dead. Sydney screamed and Gale ran into the room with Dewey.

The killer got up and pushed Trisha's body off him. he stood facing the three remaining survivors and Pulled his knife out of Trisha. "Time to Finish your movie Syd!" provoked the killer.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Cut Part Two

**SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT**

**The Final chapter**

"**The Final Cut Part 2"**

**RECAP:**

**-****A year after the killings of scream 3, Sydney moved for away from everything to live anew life, but when a shocking TV news reports that Martha (Randy's sister) Was murdered. Sydney has all new friends and they are becoming targets of the new and final masked killer. This time, this killer is the leader of all the other killers in her past. The Killer starts stalking them, with notes, fake bodies and just plan stalking. His first victim was Trisha's friend Candy. Sadness and Rage took over Trisha. Sydney's father come back to help out after receiving a note from the killer saying it was from 'Sydney'. After more stalking, the killer finally attacked, first after Gale and Sarah when he made there car flip over off the road to explode with them in it. But, Sarah pulled Gale out before it exploded and they both lived. Meanwhile, Sydney called Bobby, Dewey, and Trisha for a meeting at her dorm room to share with them the pattern she has about the killer's killings and the book she received that contained the pictures of her friends and their death dates that dated that certain day. Sarah and Gale saw that a person was lying on the road where they crashed, Gale went to go look but got stabbed by the killer because that was the killer's trick. Sarah ran away and pushed through the outskirts of the towns Forest. Reaching the town, she hid in a department store from the killer. The killer found her, pushed her out a window and it stabbed her. later it was revealed that she was found alive again and her fate was given...yet! Meanwhile, Sydney and friends found a message at their door that said "BOOM!", then the hole dorm room exploded, leaving Bobby dead, and the other student dead and injured as well. Trisha and Sydney ran away when they noticed the killer after them. then by accident, they split, not being able to find each other. The killer took this an opportunity to attack Trisha. Then, Trisha was killed, leaving yet again, Sydney, Gale, and Dewey up against the masked killer.**

**Who will survive to the end and live? Who is the killer? it's revealed right now, read this exciting final Chapter of SCREAM 4; FINAL CUT**

Sydney was in shock, her best friend was killed. (It wasn't the first time though) The killer was going to be revealed tonight, even if she died. This was the last confrontation of the killings of ghost face. Randy was wrong about the trilogy being the end, the killer brought a whole new theme to the story. Killing people that were connected to the past. this was the last battle between her and the masked killer. In the fourth instalments of movies, there were no rules.

Gale stepped slowly to Sydney to grab her away from the killer. So, she tip-toed closer to Sydney, rising her shaking hand to tap her shoulder. Sydney noticed Gale and ran back to Dewey and Gale. Gale looked behind the killer and noticed Sarah, lying on the floor with wounds all over her body. There were slice marks all over her arm and stab wounds on her chest. Gale couldn't help but to shed a tear down her whiten face. Gale screamed at the killer and gave him the middle finger.

"You son of a bitch, you killed her" screamed Gale crying as Dewey held Gale from attacking the killer.

"Gale, your sister was so fun, she put up a hell of a fight, she wanted to live so much, and she was close, I'll give her that. She's a fighter and a loser as well" he laughed.



Gale broke out of Dewey's arm barricade and tackled the killer. Gale was knocked off and pushed onto the knife that he was holding.

"Your story is over now, Gale!" she taunted.

Some blood dripped down Gale's corner of her mouth and she started to cough. The killer took the knife out and cleaned it off. Dewey screamed and attacked the killer next. The killer through Dewey out of the way and into a table, where a pole was waiting for someone to be stabbed. Dewey was pinned to the table from the pole that was sticking out of it.

Sydney grew more fear in her chest. She looked at the bodies of her friends and started to wipe the tears away.

"Mother Fucker! You killed all my friends for four years running, what else you want from me!!" she shouted.

"Sydney Sydney Sydney, don't you know better by now?" he said swinging the knife around.

"You is what we I want"

Sydney got a horrible morbid chill down her back, giving her a butterfly stomach and a twist of pain in her gut.

The killer rushed to Sydney and charged to her. He stabbed Sydney and she fell to the ground. She started to cough and kick the gun he had in his pocket out in the open. Sydney crawled to a corner and looked at her bleeding chest.

The killer had knocked of his mask and it was finally revealed. The killer who has been sending out killers ever since the first killer, Billy and Stew.

"Are you happy now Syd, you can see me now" the killer said.

Sydney looked up and was in complete shock to find who it was. The killer was revealed, he was someone she thought was last.

"Dad!?" Sydney shivered.

"Surprise Sydney

"Dad, you son of a Bitch!" screamed Sydney

"You killed mom"

"No, I sent Billy and Stew to kill her, but yah, I guess you can say that" said Mr. Prescott

Sydney started to feel her blood to boil and she felt pain in her chest.

"This is the end Sydney, the end to a new beginning. The Final cut of your movie" he smiled. Then he charged to her. Mr. Prescott fell to the ground and started to bleed through his mouth. Sydney looked behind him and noticed Sarah had the gun in her hand and she shot her dad.

"Sarah! You're alive" She screamed

Gale and Dewey stood from the ground still alive and grabbed up weak Sarah from the ground.

All four of the survivors stood, facing the Mr. Prescott dead on the floor. Than the sirens of cop cars approached.

Now...

**Gales walked out to the front table in her kitchen and stared out side gazing at the moon light. She sat down with her drink and started to write. Her title of her book was not yet **

**made; she couldn't find any name for it. "Hmm" gale said under her breath. She went to her room and turned off all the lights. **

**Then a she heard a glass break. Gale got up and placed her feet slightly of her bed but not yet touching the ground. She pulled out a massive knife out of her shelf and slowly took a little look shimmying across the wall. All she could see was a small shadow creeping across her apartment floor. "Damn you" said Gale. She got up and creaked down the hallway. Then the killer looked straight in her eyes and whipped his knife at her. She used a heavy book to block the knife and she hit him back with the book. "Get off me" said gale. She pushed the person that was dressed in the killer's suit of the past killers off her. Gale ran to her door and ran down the hallway screaming for help. "Someone help me" said Gale. The killer slowed down the threw the knife at her back. Gale instantly fell on to the ground. She could fell the knife go through her flesh as she tried to pull it out. "Gale" said the ghost face.**

"**Put this in our books" said the killer and stabbed her in the chest and threw her down the elevator shaft. She broke through the window of the elevator coming up and broke into the elevator. **

Gale woke up from her nightmare. Scream: final cut was the name of her book. She looked beside her and Dewey was sleeping peacefully with his wedding ring nice and safe on his finger.

Sydney slept well that night, Sarah is her new roommate. Sydney woke up in the morning and turned on the news. Two nights ago, the four year series of killings that originally started with a couple of teens being stalked, to a blood bath, four years later when the conclusion to the murders were finally solved" stated the news girl.

Sydney turned it off, and smiled.

THE END

**CREDITS:**

**Sydney Prescott **

**Dewey**

**Gale Weathers**

**Trisha Rosenberg**

**Sarah Weathers**

**Bobby**

**Candy**

**And Mr. Prescott**

**SCREAM 4: FINAL CUT**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Thanks for helping me continue to write this story**

**Hoped you liked it, I would like to say thanks to all the readers!**

**THE END **


	18. READERS NOTE: Possible Update :

_**READERS NOTE:**_

Should I make a new movie for Scream? Because I miss writing about it, so should I make a whole another fanfic!?!

You can tell me by reviewing on the story, and from there I will see if people want me too!

Thanks for all the support :)


End file.
